


Wandering Men

by denixvames



Series: P.I.E: The Series [1]
Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Johnny Ghost finds himself in a hospice. After the incident in his family home, he is forced to stay until his sanity can be regained. While there, he meets a boy with the same first name as his. Their interest in the paranormal lead them to investigating together as a duo to many different haunted locations. Growing up, things frequent normally until a dark force awakens which leads them to question the existence of the few friends they have and their own mentality.
Relationships: Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast
Series: P.I.E: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962595
Kudos: 1





	1. Close, Yet Apart

Johnny didn't remember. His step mother explained hastily as she barricaded herself in the closet. His step father's lifeless body was laying in a pool of blood on the living room carpet. He had a bloody knife in his hand. He was twitching. Shocked to see the mayhem he couldn't believe he caused, he stood there. Waiting for something to bring balance to this chaos.

Jimmy chuckled. "Johnny dear, can you please hand me the knife? You get to have the first slice of pumpkin pie." He grasped the knife. Admiring its gleam, he pressed the tip of his finger against the blade. Watching the blood drip from the cut. "Johnny! What on earth are you doing?!" He stabbed into her abdomen. She jumped back the moment the knife hit her. She pushed him back. Running out of the kitchen with a home phone in hand. "Johnny! We talked about this! You have to take your meds!" With her other hand, she covered her wound. Calling the police, she head to the living room. Her husband was already standing. Alert and ready. "It's happening again!" "I'll go talk to him." "David! Don't! Remember what the doctor said? Don't make contact with him! We have to hide." "That's bull. Someone needs to calm him down." He head to the kitchen. Without a choice, she locked herself in the hallway closet.

"Johnny?" David looked around. "Johnny? We can talk about this. I know you're having a bad day but I can help you. Lots of people can. So put down the knife and we'll-" He gasped. A stinging pain pierced through his back. He looked down at the tip of the blade. Jimmy pulled it out. David fell over. Never moving as blood left his wound. He turned to the cardboard child sized box figure sitting on the couch. "Let's go see if mommy wants to play, Cardboard Friend." The toy remained silent. She gasped at the loud banging against the door. "Mommy! I love you, mommy! I want to play!" An officer kicked the door down. He ran inside with his gun in hand. "Freeze!" He aimed his weapon at the child.

"Johnny! Put down the weapon. Now. No one else has to get hurt." Jimmy smiled. He let go of his grasp on his mind. Putting himself in the back of his head. Johnny blinked. He looked down at his hand. Seeing the bloody knife, he dropped it. He was shaking. Staring at the blood on his palms. The officer placed his gun back in its holster. He slowly walked closer. "It's ok, Johnny. C'mon. We're going to a safe place." Johnny turned to one of the only friends he had. Officer Maloney. He reached out to him. Maloney picked him up. He held him tight. "Don't look behind you son. Don't look." Curiosity got the best of him. Johnny glanced at his father. His blank eyes stared back at him.

Johnny never stopped wondering why hospitals were always pure white. That one color reminded him of the absence of people. The loneliness of death. He expected the smell of something medical related. Whatever they meant to anyone. The scent of old vomit and death were the only smells. Alcoholic liquids slipped by but it never covered the truth. Two men in white uniforms escorted him to his temporary room. His attention was caught by the two men in suits standing on each side of a door next to his own. A royal badge was pinned on their breast pockets. "Move along.",said one of the men in white. Johnny walked inside the room. Before the last man could leave, he spoke. "Mister, why are there strange men at that room?" "It's the Queen's grandson. Don't ask any more questions." The man shut the door.

Johnny looked around. All he had was a bed. His ears perked up at the sound of a knock. Like Morse code. He walked to the wall. Pressing his ear against it. "Hey!" Someone whispered. "Where are you?" said Johnny. "Look below!" He knelt. Looking through the hole in the wall. He saw an eye staring back. He backed up. "You're her grandson. Queen Elizabeth." The other boy smirked. "Yeah, I am. I bet you want to ask me all kinds of questions." "No. Except for one." "What is it?" "Why are you here?" He cleared his throat. "First, my name is Johnny Windsor. It seems like you weren't raised to introduce yourself to someone." "Um...I'm sorry. I'm Johnny Ghost." "What a coincidence! To save us all the confusion, maybe I should call you John." "I don't mind."

"That's swell. So, back to your question. You want to know why I'm here?" John nodded. He almost said, "Yes" to clarify but it seemed like he already knew. "I tried to kill myself." "Oh..." "And you?" "I don't know." "You don't know? How could you not?" "Everything was dark but then I could open my eyes. And there was blood." said John. "You killed someone?" "My dad wasn't moving." He rubbed his eyes. "I wouldn't hurt him." A few tears left his eyes. He sniffed. "Don't cry. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." "But I was holding the knife!" Johnny bit his lip. An idea struck him. He snapped his fingers. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you were possessed?" "Possessed?" "Yeah. Have you never heard of demons and ghosts? The dead?" "No." "I will tell you a story then of my experience with them. I've been writing in my journal. They let me keep it for therapeutic methods."

John sat down. Listening carefully.


	2. Adopted By Royalty

It had been a few months since John was checked in. Since then, he had many conversations with Johnny. A boy he had met there. Lunch time came around. They were sitting near the hole. "I have chocolate." said Johnny who held a cupcake. "Mine is vanilla." Without needing a response, they ripped a piece of their own cupcakes. Handing each other those pieces. "Do you think your parents could adopt me?" Johnny stopped eating. "Maybe. If I can convince them. Only granny could get them to so I'll call her." "And if she doesn't want me?" "Don't think about that. Besides, you don't know her. She's very unique." John pushed the mashed potatoes around. "Johnny?" "Yes?" "Thank you for being my friend." Johnny smiled. "The same goes for you."

With approval by the hospice, they were let go. John got dressed with the casual clothes he was given. A grey hooded sweater, black jeans, and black shoes. He walked out of the room. Turning to his left, he saw Johnny dressed in a much richer looking brown suit. To his surprise, the Queen walked over. "Granny!" Johnny hugged her. "Hello Johnny boy. Is this your friend? John?" "Yes granny." She nodded at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you." "It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." John bowed. She smiled. "Sweetie, these are not dark times. There is no monarchy. You can be calm." "Thank you...." "Granny. You can call me granny since you will live with us." He nodded. "Thank you granny." "Come on then. Let's go home." Johnny and him walked by her side. Hand in hand. Johnny didn't want to lose him.

A teenage John ran with a Dobermann. Johnny had thrown a stick. John decided to follow their dog, Pie. It bit into the stick. Holding the object as it ran to Johnny. John came back too. "Pie caught the ghost!" "Good boy!" Johnny pat its head. He accepted the stick. "As Johnny Ghost with my partner Johnny Windsor and our trusty sidekick, Pie! We are Seekers Of Spirits! SOS!" Johnny flinched at the title. "Don't you think that's getting a little cheesy? Why don't we call ourselves Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire?" "Really? Doesn't that sound pretty American?" Johnny shrugged. "I guess my favorite American rubbed some slang in my vocabulary." John smiled. "You know, it's really funny. The initials spell out the word pie." "Huh! I believe you're right. It only seems fair though. Pie is our mascot." "The best one!"

After primary school, Johnny continued on with his education in a university. Majoring in folklore and focusing on religious, he decided to travel around the world with the help of his grandmother's wealth. He stopped traveling when his mother called. Giving him the unfortunate news that his father had died. He tried to call John but didn't get an answer. Ever since he left Europe, they hadn't seen eye to eye with each other. The death of their beloved dog only made things worse. Johnny did attend the funeral but he had to see his childhood friend after.

John leaned against the counter of a McDonald's. He was living in Kansas City. Hoping he would find himself. So far, it was boring everyday part time work. He pulled out his phone. Business was slow today for some odd reason. He read over the missed call's name. Johnny Windsor. He contemplated on whether or not he should call back but the chance of hearing yelling was something he didn't want to take. He put his phone to sleep and stuffed it back in his pocket. Leaning his head against his hand, he closed his eyes. The door opened. Heavy footsteps walked in. Like a habit for an employee that's been there for three years, he stood upright. Turning to the door, his eyes widen.

Johnny smiled at his expression. He was wearing a black cotton coat with a suit under. "Johnny? What are you doing here?" "I came here to see you. It's been a while since we've talked. I perhaps assumed you forgot about me." "Are you kidding me? I could never forget you." "Neither could I." John shook his head. "You know what's so funny? I expected everything to be normal after seeing you again." "Our lives were never normal but we can make it stable enough." He bit his lip. "I heard about your father's death. I'm sorry. I would have came." "And you could have. All you had to do was call. Your ride would have been free." said Johnny. "I wanted to but I felt lost. I had to be alone. I had to get away from everything and everyone. Even you." Those last words broke Johnny's heart but even he understood his companion.

"You were trying to remember what happened. All those years ago. November 22, 1994." "I only remember what the headlines said. Without family photos, I don't even know what my step parents look like. Your parents were mine but it never felt like I really belonged there. In that giant palace." "We brought you in. We raised you. Not once did we ever regretted it." John held back tears. His lips quivered. "I hate to ask sir but are you still taking your medication?" John never took his eyes off him. "I have to remember. I keep seeing flashes of it in dreams but I am getting closer. I have to be." "Please sir. If you don't take those then it'll happen again." "That's the thing! I don't know what it is!" said John. He walked up to him. Standing close. "I need to know who my real parents are. What happened to them and everything else." "Some stories are best left unsolved." "Not this one!"

Johnny was stunned by his shout. He watched tears fall down his cheeks. John leaned his head against his chest. "You have a family! You have a home! I lost everything! I have nothing, Johnny! Nothing!" He sobbed. Johnny held him close. "You've got me, sir. You always will."


	3. Airplane Connection

John struggled to carry two boxes out of the house. He reached the stairs leading down. His foot slipped. He gasped. The boxes fell out of his grasp. "Sir!" Johnny caught him in his arms. Hitting his head against the steps. "Johnny!" John checked him. There a bleeding cut on the side of his head. "Are you ok?" Johnny sat up. "I'll be alright. Let's just continue moving." "You're bleeding. Let me help you." He swat his hand away. "I wasn't there for you when I should have." "Don't be so dramatic." He took his hand and led him upstairs into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet.

There was a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. John opened it. "This is going to sting a little." "Honestly sir, you don't have to be my mum." "I'm not but if you cared about yourself more just as much as you constantly ask me if I'm ok then I wouldn't have to." He dabbed a soaked cotton ball on the cut. Johnny flinched. The cut stung. He placed a band aid over it. "There. That should do it." Johnny brushed his cheek. "Thank you, sir." "Just be more careful, ok?" "I will, sir." "And Johnny?" "Yes, sir?" "You don't have to keep calling me sir. My name is Johnny. John for short." Johnny smiled. "You know I could never do that. Not after our first talk together. The day we met when we both learned of our issues. We were so different yet similar in many was. You gave me a reason to live." He looked at him. Tears threatened to surface. "Don't ever tell me to not call you sir. If I lose that word for you, it would mean that he has returned."

"Shut up!" Silence filled the room. John bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry, Johnny. The thought of him scares me. So, you can keep calling me sir if it helps. I just want you to know that you're the only real friend I have." Johnny laid a hand on his shoulder. John turned. "I am proud to call you sir." He smiled. They returned to taking the rest of the boxes into the vehicle. You know I was never gone. You know who I am. John stopped as he was about to place the last box in the back. "Sir, are you alright?" "Y-Yes, it's just the weather." Johnny was concerned but didn't question since there was nothing highly unusual. "I could provide you some aspirin." "No, it's ok. Thanks anyway." Placing the box in, he closed the trunk of the van. "Well, alright. We can enjoy a fresh conversation during the car ride."

The drive to the airport was long. It almost became nothing but silence. Johnny spoke first. "Has there been anything interesting that you have done here, sir?" "Not really. I learned how to ride a bicycle again. I started knitting and whatever cliché stuff that most people would expect women to do better than a guy." "So, you became interested in my hobbies?" John smirked. "Did I forget that too?" "I'm starting to worry about you. Your memories. Do you even remember our dog?" "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? But I can't....I don't know who my real mom is. I can't recall my step parents without having to read the papers. And that officer. Who was he?" "Sir, I told you before not to keep those newspapers with you. You know what they bring to you." "I don't care, Johnny! I have to know who I am."

Johnny sighed. "I understand your frustration but what if you learn a truth that will haunt you for the rest of your life? What will you do then?" "I had urges. I use to kill countless animals. I murdered my step father. Somehow, I was saved from all of it. If finding out the truth does cause 'him' to come back then I'll figure a way out. We both will." "I hope you're right about this, sir. Either way, I will always support you." John pat his shoulder. He smiled. Looking into those ocean blues as he admired his warm loving smile. You can't save him. You couldn't even save your mother. Turning away, his left eye twitched.

Two guards opened the gate to the airplane driveway. There was a jet sitting a couple of feet away. "Is that a private jet?" said John. "What gave it away? The butler with drinks and snacks standing near? Or the pilot himself wearing a red instead of a blue uniform?" "Honestly, just you in general." "I could have taken a normal plane ride." said Johnny. "There is no way you can. Some crazy guy would have tried to kill you or marry you for himself." "Well, he would have been too late." They got out of the car. "What do you mean?" "I forgot. I never had a chance to tell you." John chuckled. "And I thought I was the one with bad memories." "Your tea, sir. It is still hot." said the butler. "Thank you, Jerald." Johnny accepted his cup of tea. Taking a long sip.

Johnny glanced at John. "Care for some biscuits?" "Sure." John took a small sugar cookie. He ate his way up the stairs leading inside the jet. He stopped the moment he stepped inside. Looking at everything around him. "Whoa! Johnny, this is amazing!" Johnny opened a cabinet which was above the TV. He pulled out a bottle of coke and two glasses. John sat across from him. They put their seatbelts on. Johnny poured him a glass. "I thought you would go for alcohol? Maybe something fancy?" "Nothing like that." Johnny took a sip. "I rather remain sober for my wife." John almost spit his soda out. He swallowed. "Wife?" "Yes. I've been meaning to tell you for some time. I married but I never invited you to the wedding. I thought you still needed space. Perhaps, my marriage wouldn't matter in your time of searching." "Of course your marriage means a lot! I'm glad you found someone."

John looked out the window. The airplane was flying over what he never thought he would find himself being above. "The thing is you were right to keep me away. I probably would have screwed up the wedding." "I doubt that, sir. You could have been near me and my wife." "Maybe but that doesn't matter. The wedding is over. You guys did the honeymoon and I'm heading to Europe with you to see her." Johnny poured some more coke. "That is true." She's special. Just like Katrina was. John pressed his hand against his head. "Sir, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's my head again." "I have some aspirin available." He opened his eyes. Seeing a blurry Johnny. He lost his grip on the half filled glass. Falling off the seat. "Sir!" Johnny knelt near. He turned him over. "Sir! Can you hear me?"


	4. His Deadly Music

"Sir?" John opened his eyes. He pulled out a knife. He stabbed his leg. Johnny jumped back. He clutched his wounded leg. Leaning against the table. "Red! The color of beauty and death!" Johnny glared at the laughing man. "Jimmy! I should have known! But how?" Jimmy laughed. He licked the blood off his knife. "Without you, he had no one except for me! All those years build up those crazy thoughts. Dreams that I adore. And now that I can complete them, I'll start with you!" He kicked him off his feet. Making him hit his head against the floor. He raised the blade and strike.

Sitting up, he gasped awake. A dark brown coat had laid over him like a blanket. "Sir! You're awake!" Johnny walked over. "Get away from me!" John pushed him. He corned himself near the armrest of the couch. Hiding his face behind his legs. "I don't want to hurt you!" He was shaking. Tears dripping. "You and I both know that you would never harm me." He didn't respond. Johnny sat near. "Please sir. If he appears, I know what to do. I've been through this before." "What if I kill you?" "You won't. All you have to do is trust me." Johnny reached out. John moved himself slightly closer to the edge. "Sir, it won't happen. I can assure you that the two of us can stabilize him together." John turned. With his thumb, Johnny rubbed a tear off.

"You cannot control him when you are alone but with me he will not win." "Thanks, Johnny." John gripped the jacket which was over his legs. "This is...yours." "There are no blankets in the airplane. I wouldn't want you to be in the cold." "But you don't have anything to stay warm. Look at your arms. You have goosebumps." Johnny smiled. "It's fine." "No, it's not. I don't want you freezing either." John unzipped his sweater. He pulled it off. Holding out the piece of clothing. Johnny flushed. He rubbed the back of his head. "You really don't have to do that." John placed the sweater over him. "But I want to." He threw Johnny's coat over himself. "Now, we're both comfortable." "Indeed, we are." Johnny leaned his head against his. They fell asleep.

Neon lights flared everywhere. The club was booming with music. Anyone who wasn't drinking at a table was dancing. "Are you sure this looks good?" said John. Johnny had prepared an outfit for him. It was a black suit with a blazer, red tie, and blue frills at the ends of the tails stretching out from his coat. "Everyone else was told to dress random for the theme. You have a perfect posture that can compliment your outfit. You'll do well." Johnny turned. He adjusted his tie. "There." He faced the door. There was no line. This was a private party. John glanced at him.

The bodyguards stood across from each other. Keeping the door secured. One of them opened the door. Letting Johnny and him in. The loud music hit John. He wondered if he would go deaf after this. "This is my wife, Mary. Mary, this is Johnny Ghost." She wore a light blue dress with a dark blue ribbon tied around her waist. He brought his hand on her hip. Bringing her close. She smiled. "Hey Johnny! I've heard a lot about you. Nice suit." "Thanks. You look....beautiful in that dress." "Thank you!" She turned to Johnny then him. "We should dance." "Oh! Uh..." John swallowed. "I don't know how to dance." "It's easy. We'll show you." Johnny began to dance to the beat. Mary followed. John watched them. It didn't take long for himself to join in.

The windows shattered. There was high pitch feedback from the sound system until it combust. Everyone covered their ears. Glasses and bottles of alcohol broke too. The disco ball above fell off. "Mary!" shouted Johnny. She looked up. He pushed her out of the way. It fell apart the moment it hit him. Pieces of the disco ball surrounded him. A bloody gash was on the side of his head. "Johnny!" John ran to him. Suddenly, he froze. Let's have some fun. His knees buckled. He held his head. He screamed. A dark form flew out of him. He fell over. "John..." Johnny's vision was a blur. Blood dripped from the gash. The dark figure smiled. He had red eyes. "Finally! One night where I have the power!" He cackled. "J-Jimmy?" Johnny glared. He grit his teeth. "How?"

Jimmy hovered closer. "How? I thought you believed in things like me? I'm disappointed in you." A giant dark hand grasped her. Mary gasped. "No!" "Because I like to keep things interesting, I will let you decide." He threw her back. He flew to John. Bringing his own hand around his neck. His sharp claws pressed against his skin. John was shaking. His head leaned back. "Your dear wife or your childhood friend." "You can't kill him! You need him!" "I don't think you understand the capabilities of a demon." Jimmy made a small cut near his neck. "So, what's it going to be? Mary or John?" "Johnny! Let me die! Please! Don't-" Jimmy shook him violently. "Shut up!" Johnny forced himself up. He wobbled but finally stood. He turned to Mary who watched in fright. Holding her ring against her chest. He switched his attention to John who had tears running down his cheeks. Looking at him with defeat.

He took one more look at Mary. A tear left his eye. "I'm sorry." He threw himself at John. Jimmy disappeared. Johnny and John fell on the ground. Jimmy reappeared behind Mary. He grabbed her. Johnny's eyes widen. "Wait!" He stood. "Take me instead! You want someone to suffer, correct? I will offer my soul for your entertainment!" Jimmy laughed. "Oh, you are a riot! That's what I like about you. You think that you can save everyone but you can't! You only get to live because I enjoy your misery. I want you to suffer without her." The ground shook. People lost their balances. Some fell while others held on to the rails or tables. A red portal opened. Cries of the damned echoed. "Mary!" "Don't blame yourself, Johnny! I read the cards!"

Jimmy dropped her in the portal. "Mary!" The ground put itself back together. He flew back into John's body. Gaining their senses back, all the customers ran out. Screaming and clutching onto their friends and significant others. The guards helped Johnny and John to the private limo.


	5. New Habits Live Easily

John was led to Johnny's bedroom. They heard a loud crash. "Mr. Toast!" shouted the butler. He opened the door. A small table had been turned over with the broken vase leaving a pile of dirt and a fallen bouquet. Johnny sat at the foot of his bed. Bandages were over his stitched head wound. He held a bottle of half empty whiskey. "Get out! Leave me alone!" "You should leave him to me. I can deal with this." The butler nodded. He walked off. John closed the door behind himself. "Do you want to talk?" "You should go." "I can't. After what happened, I won't leave you like this." He sat next to him.

"This was my fault. I have to make up for it somehow." Johnny shook his head. "I don't blame you. I blame myself for not believing in you. Mary was intrigue by tarot cards but I thought the supernatural was nonexistent. I should have listened to her." He took a swig of whiskey for the thousandth time. John took the bottle. Setting it on the floor. He could see his red puffy eyes stained with tears. "I lost her, sir. She was the one person I had in my life when you were gone. Yet, I never stopped seeing her as an individual. She was my beautiful wife. I will miss her many reasons." John brought an arm over his shoulder. "She was wonderful, Johnny."

Fire surrounded her. Jimmy pinned her down against the rack. Chains held her down. "Johnny!" "Mary!" He tried to run. To save her. But he couldn't move. Her chest was ripped opened. Her body burned. She screamed as her burnt innards were thrown out. He gasped. With the sunlight shining down on him and the echo of singing birds, he recognized that he was still in his room. He clutched the bedsheets. A bang of pain pierced his skull. He groaned. There was a knock at the door. It opened. "Good morning Mr. Toast." The butler walked in. Johnny sat up. Pushing the sheet off himself. He rubbed his hands against his head. "Your fresh brewed coffee and aspirin." The butler set the tray on the drawer.

Johnny turned to the bottle of pills. The scent of coffee filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath. "Thank you." The butler left the room. John peeked his head in. "How's the hangover?" He walked over. "I'm sure it's as heinous as it should be." said Johnny who flinched at the sunlight. "If only these curtains were darker." "That's what happens when you try to use whiskey as a stressor." Johnny downed two tablets with a gulp of his drink. He sighed. "I saw her in my dreams. Suffering as she begged for my help." He stared at his closed hands. "But I couldn't do anything." John bit his lip. "We could take a walk at the garden. The one place where we use to pretend we were paranormal investigators."

A field of various flowers, with some of their petals flying around, shimmered under the sun's glow. Johnny admired the garden. "It's been a long time since I visited this place. Me and Mary planned the wedding here. I wanted to keep this garden a secret so I could surprise her. See the smile on her face." Johnny picked out a rose. "Instead, I watched her die in the chaos." John touched his arm. Johnny turned. He placed the rose over his ear. John smiled. His expression was contagious. Johnny frowned. "I'm thankful that you're here, John. I can't imagine dealing with her death on my own. Still, none of it seems fair to you. You already have your own issues. I don't want to put any more baggage on shoulders."

John took a step close. He became lost in his soft blues. A blue that reminded him of the morning sky. So warm and inviting. "Don't even think that I don't have time for your problems. If you can deal with my crap then I can mourn your wife." Johnny didn't know what to say. He pointed at a tree with a tire swing. "How old do you think that is?" "I don't know. About the same age as us?" "Think it still works?" John crossed his arms. He looked up. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist. "Johnny, that thing will break with a draft." "C'mon! You're not that fat." "And we're not exactly five any more." He poked his side. Johnny chuckled. "It's not too late to try out the old toy."

"I don't even know if I remember how to use a tire swing." John ran off to the tree. Johnny followed. "Wait up! You have more energy than me!" John rolled his eyes. "You're practically a year older than me! You barely have any disadvantages." He pushed his legs through the hoop. He held onto the rope. The swing moved forward and back. Johnny pushed gently. He was helping it move. Suddenly, the rope snapped. John hit the ground. His back came into contact with the wheel. He flinched. "Sir! Are you alright?" Johnny helped him up. John rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm good." "You should sit inside." He shook his head. "No, I'm ok."

He sat down. His back was against a tree. Johnny joined him. "I'm lost, sir. I don't know where to start." "It all happened in that club. That's where we need to go first." "How? After what happened, police are surrounding the location." said Johnny. "We can try to talk to the other side." "An Ouija board, sir?" "It's dangerous but we have to do something." "We have to be careful. Before we try, we should gain some information about the object and its rules." said Johnny. "I know how it works. You can leave most of it to me."


	6. Meeting Opposites

Darkness loomed over the world. The only source of light was the moon. Johnny and John had taken a rich car to a forest. They had brought enough gear for a few days. Johnny parked the car near the forest. His vehicle was in an area where some trailers were but hopefully they wouldn't be disturbed. They got out of the car. John pulled a bag over his shoulder. He had a flashlight, some snacks, and a water bottle. Johnny had a hiking backpack. He pulled out his own flashlight. "The spot isn't too far from here." John followed.

"Johnny, I didn't want you to do this. You could stay in the car." "Nonsense. I won't leave you in the hands of the devil. I brought weapons for the occasion that a demon might decide to taunt you." Chills ran down John's spine. He gripped the strap of his bag tightly. "There's something wrong." "It's the wind, sir. The cold must be affecting you. Still, it's nothing else." John took his words to heart and continued to walk. Johnny pointed. "Over there." It was a fireplace with logs surrounding it. "Sir, I have some matches in my pack." John pulled the zipper down. He rummaged through the items inside. "Is there anything else?" "Anything....else?"

John smirked. "I thought you were smarter?" "I know plenty of subjects but I have never gone out to explore nature." "Seriously? I swear, we're going to go camping soon." He placed the matches back and closed the pack. "Oh well. I guess we could use your flashlight." He pulled out the Ouija board. He placed it on the ground with the triangular guide. They sat across from each other. The board was in the middle. Johnny set the flashlight near. It shined the letters and numbers. The men both hesitated. Their hands reached out for nothing until their fingers touched. They look at each other. "We have to talk to them. Anyone." said John. Johnny nodded. "Anyone."

He placed John's hands on the triangle. His hands laid on the other side. He swallowed. "I-If there's anyone here, we have questions. My wife. She was taken by Jimmy. I believe you may know him as one of the many demons from hell." They waited. No answer came. "Hey! We really need some help! I don't want Jimmy anywhere near me! I don't want to hurt anyone!" said John. There was laughter. A familiar voice. He turned. It was Jimmy who held a wide smile. He was about to stand. To face him. "Sir! Don't!" He met Johnny's frightened expression. "You know what will happen if you take your hands off! Do not bring them here!" "Actually, I'm keeping them away anyways." said Jimmy. He chuckled. "You think you're so smart, aren't you?"

He poked his fingernails against his right arm. "Sometimes the living forgets that we can do so much more." He dragged his nails. Leaving bloody marks. Johnny flinched. He struggled to keep his hands on the triangle but he pushed hard. "Stop! Leave him alone!" Jimmy appeared behind him. John's eyes widen. "Don't worry. I'll always keep you company." His nails brushed against his neck. "Why did you decide him? What makes him special?" asked Johnny. "I'm glad you asked. I always did love telling this story." Jimmy released his grasp of his throat. "What story?" John glared. "A perfect role model for any officer of the law decides to kill his wife but leaves his son with the front door opened! Can you imagine how high the ratings went after the printing?"

"You know what happened to my real family?" "Sir, he could be lying to you!" "Old Johnny boy here is right! But to be honest, I can mess with you enough times without telling any truths or lies!" John stood. Breaking the circle. "Tell me everything! Now!" Jimmy circled around the salt protection. "Your father knew how to kill. To dissect. I think I'm proud of myself for teaching you some proper techniques." John stared at his hands. He imagined the blood he must have spilled. How many victims were at his mercy? "Sir, let us end the conversation before-" "You son of a bitch!" He ran to him.

"Sir!" Johnny stayed determined to keep his hands on the board. John stopped once he left the circle. "Are you alright?" Jimmy had disappeared. He hoped it would be over. John turned. He smiled. Johnny glared. "Why do you insist on pestering him? Surely, there are many others who are broken!" Jimmy shook his head. "He is unique. That's what I like about him." He cracked his knuckles. He pulled out a knife from John's bag. "Looks like your friend kept a little secret from you." "If you can hear me sir, you have to fight! You don't want to kill anyone!" John held his head against his hand. "J-Johnny...." "That's it! Don't let him take over! Get to the board! We have to end the session!"

John dropped the knife. He fell over. He crawled to the board. He reached out. He forced his hands against the triangular device. "Now sir!" They spun it around the board twice. "Goodbye!" ,said both. Jimmy flew out of his body. His frustrated scream echoed. He disappeared. John fell on his side. "Sir!" He turned him over on his back. He shook him. "Wake up!" John opened his eyes. "Johnny?" He clutched his arm. "Get up, sir! We have to go before anyone else notice we're here!" He stood. Johnny folded the Ouija board. He stuffed it and the triangular device in his backpack. He made sure to take the knife before John could have found it but from how fast he was moving, it didn't look like John would be asking for that weapon any time soon.

They grabbed their things. Johnny mixed the salt with the dirt. Both men ran to the vehicle. He drove them far from the forest. John leaned his head against the window. "Are you alright?" asked Johnny. "I'm good." But he would know that nothing good would come out of arriving home.


	7. For Him

Johnny held the knife. They were in his bedroom. Alone. "What is this?" "A knife? What else?" He had a stern look. "Jimmy found this in your bag! Why did he find it there?" John shook his head. "He's crazy. He's a demon! Demons lie!" "Not when he literally took it from you!" "Johnny, I don't need to hear this. Please!" He went to the door. Johnny slammed his hand against it. "Were you going to use this on yourself?" "It's not like that." John faced him. "I knew that he wasn't going to be gone forever. If I can't free myself from his powers then you have to do something. You have to save everyone."

He moved his hand to his chest. The tip of the knife pressed against him. "I don't want to hurt any more people." Johnny glanced at his chest. He imagined the knife going through him. The loss of blood. The slow pain. Those last moments of his closest friend. The only man who ever knew him. "No." He threw the knife aside. "We're saving everyone. That means you too." John sobbed. Johnny held him close. "It's ok, sir. You want me to stay strong. To stick through this. I'll do it for you."

John's breath became visible. He clutched his shirt. His eyes were wide. He was shaking. "Sir?" Johnny followed where he was looking. A pale woman in a white dress with black hair stood across from them. "I want you to slowly get out once I open the door. I'll come after, ok?" John nodded. Johnny pulled the door opened. The woman zoomed to them. Her gaping mouth was like a void. "Get down!" He pushed John off his feet. Her nails dug through his skin. Johnny groaned. "Johnny!" She stared at John. Digging her black eyes into his. She disappeared. Johnny rolled off of him. John helped him to the bed. He pulled his shirt up. There were several red scratch marks on his back.

"How does it look?" "You're not bleeding. They'll fade off soon." Johnny sat up. "How about you, sir? Did she hurt you?" "No. You saved me but you didn't have to. You could have died!" Johnny smiled. "I would do it again, sir." John leaned his head against his shoulder. "Why are you like this, Johnny?" "Because I am." He gripped the bedsheets. "Do you think that maybe we might find some answers if I called him?" Johnny read his face. "I won't let you do that. You can't let him take over. He won't help anyway. He wants your soul. The last thing we'll get out of him is our last seconds before death."

John ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do. It's my last option." "No, it's not!" Johnny sighed. "It's time that I show you my new room." "What do you mean?" He pulled out a necklace that had been hiding under his shirt. There was a key tied to some string. "I have a library which may have the answers. It's in the basement." John arched a brow. "Seriously, Johnny? The basement?" Johnny shrugged. "It was the only room that no one ever uses." He headed out of the room. John followed. Down the stairs, they went to the library. A single door stood out from the tall shelves filled with old books.

Johnny unlocked the door. Each step forward was like a heavy weight on the old rickety staircase. John closed the door behind himself. "It's so dark. I can't see anything!" "Don't worry. I've got my phone." Johnny slid his screen opened. He went to Camera where the small flashlight appeared. The room was blooming with light. He lifted the phone up. He found himself inches apart from John. They were very close. John turned. He scratched the back of his head. Johnny swore he saw a glimpse of pink on his soft cheeks. "You said you had an answer?" He cleared his throat. "Maybe."

He scanned the spines of the out of date books. He read the titles until one caught his attention. He plucked the book out. He placed it on the table. "'The Dark Arts Of Hell?'" said John. "Nothing good comes out of a phrase like that." "There are safe reverses to prevent any more demons from affecting people." He flipped through the pages. "Perhaps there is a way to summon Mary out of Hell." "If we do get her out, can she find her way above?" asked John. "Hopefully. Sometimes spirits get lost. I would hope she can easily cross." Johnny tapped his finger on a page. "Here!" John leaned in to read.

"We need some blood in a bronze bowl with dirt from a cemetery and hair of the spirit. Johnny, he's going to try and stop us once we free her." He nodded. "I know but we can guide her. He won't keep me from saving my wife." John walked to the opened crates of old antiques. "What are we going to do after all of this?" Johnny arched a brow. "What do you mean?" "I mean, when Mary does get to Heaven, is that it? No more...hunting?" "Sir, we were kids. Disturbed kids. I'm not even sure if we are capable of investigating these paranormal forces." "Johnny, you have a basement with dusty priceless ancient crap and a shelf of spooky books." Johnny rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Good point. Still, we were never trained for the career."

"That doesn't mean we can't learn with it. Besides, I still have to find a way to get rid of Jimmy." Johnny took the book. He pulled out an ancient bowl from one of the crates. "We'll save her first then we'll banish him." Time was of the essence. He had to get the ingredients. They took the truck once more. It was the best disguise to hide his face from the public night goers. He parked in the cemetery at a pathway in between the graves. He jumped out of the car. He placed the bowl over someone's grave.

With dirt thrown in, he pulled out a hairbrush. He plucked a few strands and laid them there. He brought a knife to his hand. John grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Let me do it!" "Sir, this is my wife! I cannot afford to-" "You chose me so let me make things right!" He took the blade. It pressed into his skin. He flinched as it slid below. He dropped it. His finger pushed some blood into the bowl. The ground shook. It split apart. A lone bright spirit flew out of the fiery pit. "Mary!"


	8. An Old Friend

"Johnny?" John stuffed his bleeding hand in his sweater pocket. "I'm free. How?" "It doesn't matter! Just go! Go to the sky! You'll be safe!" She looked above. A glowing light broke the clouds. Reaching out to her innocent soul. "Johnny! I see it! I can almost touch it!" She floated to him. Her hand brushed his cheek. He closed his eyes. A tear rolled down. If he didn't think about the circumstances, it almost seemed like she was still alive. She heard Heaven. "I love you so don't blame yourself for what had to be done." He watched her soar above until she entered the light. The clouds brought themselves together.

The pit closed. John stood. "Well, that went a lot better than I expected." "Yeah but at least she's ok." He smiled. "I'm glad too." He flinched. Johnny saw the blood trail from his hand. "Sir! We have to get you to a hospital!" He tied his white handkerchief over the cut. "You!" Jimmy appeared. He laughed. "Did you really think she mattered? Idiots!" He zoomed to his ideal puppet. "Sir!" Johnny knocked John off his feet. He gasped. A sudden chill waved over him. Jimmy had entered his body. He clutched his chest. He groaned. "Johnny!" John placed both hands on his shoulders. "Johnny, are you ok?!" The brit pushed him. His eyes became red. He smiled. He picked up the knife.

He brought the tip to his neck. "Don't kill him! He's my only friend!" "I was your only friend! Box friend! When your parents were gone, I kept you safe and happy!" "You made me kill them! I didn't need family blood to love them!" Jimmy let the tip of the blade brush against his neck. A small cut freed a tiny portion of blood. "I'll let you take me! Just let him live!" John fell to his knees. He was shaking. His hands clasped together. "Please. Leave him and you can have me." Jimmy put the knife down. John raised his head. "You have to promise me that you'll only kill people with sins." Jimmy smiled. "Deal." Johnny dropped the knife. Jimmy flew into John's body. John could feel him wiggling around inside. Waiting eagerly to kill anyone who was deemed guilty.

He stuffed the knife in his pocket. He placed his sweater over his jeans. Hiding the handle. Johnny held his head. "Oh god..." "Johnny, how do you feel?" "As if a cab ran over me. What happened?" "Jimmy possessed you." John touched the cut. "He almost killed you but I scared him off." Johnny took his hand. He turned it over to see the finger size red stain. "Are you sure he left? It seems strange for him to do such a thing." "He surprised me too but he did." John pulled out a band aid from his side bag. He placed it over the cut. "Thank you, sir. Now, I believe we have more important matters. Like a more serious wound in that hand of yours." He nodded. "Sure. Let's get this over with it though. I'm not a fan of hospitals."

Johnny sat near the bed. John was laying under the covers. His left hand was bandaged with stitches under. "When can I leave?" "Sir, they barely fixed your hand." "I can't stand being here. This place reminds me of where we use to be." Johnny brushed his fingers against his good hand. "You know that was years ago. It will never happen." "Maybe not you but look at what I've done. I could do it again." "Sir, you had no control. It was that bloody Jimmy. I will make sure he stays far from us." John squeezed his hand. He shut his eyes. "Please Johnny. Stay away. I'm only going to get you killed." Johnny shook his head. "I won't leave you, sir. We've been through everything together." John yanked his hand off.

"I'm a nobody out of millions! You can find another friend." "No one is like you, sir." Johnny stood. "I'll go get us some coffee. Perhaps it will calm us." John watched him leave. What's it going to take for you to leave me alone? Jimmy relished in the blood he observed coursing through his veins. Kill your companion. It'll be a sight for sore eyes! John gripped the sheets. He flinched at the stitches. If you think it'll be that easy, you must be an idiot. He didn't catch a reply. He waited impatiently. The small red dragon sat in Johnny's vest pocket. He had seen a small shop in the hospital earlier for loved ones to buy gifts. Him and John were full of wild imaginations as they grew.

He stepped inside the room. "Sir, I've got the-" She hovered near John who had fallen into a deep sleep. She met Johnny's worried expression. He dropped the coffees. He ran to her. "Hey! Get away from him! You don't control his life anymore!" She glared. She threw him at the high TV which was bolted against the wall. He fell on his front. She zoomed to the window. It broke into large pieces. "Sir!" He dusted off some of the pieces from his hospital gown. He hit the red Emergency button. A nurse ran over to check the situation. "There was a break in! Call the police!" She picked up the phone which was bolted to the wall. Her fingers hit the number nine button fast.

After explaining herself, she hung up. She left the room to notify the supervising doctor. They changed rooms for the patient. Once police officials came to the scene, they were surprised to be greeted by the grandson of the Queen and son of a princess and prince. Officer Green and a few other officers took off their hats. Placing them by their sides. "Sir Johnny Windsor-" "I told you never to call me that! It is Johnny Toast! If you are going to respect me then you will also respect my late wife's last name!"

"Yes, Sir Johnny Toast." "Refer to me as just Johnny. Now, do your work and don't treat me as if I'm a priceless porcelain doll. I am not weak." The officer nodded. "Right away." He placed his hat on. "C'mon chaps! Let's examine the room." The officers followed their Lieutenant. Johnny's hands were shaking. He clasped them together. He could feel it. He needed a beverage. Anything will do.


	9. To Be Continued

The pub was almost quiet except for the chattering. The clink of glasses moving. Johnny sat at the bar. He held a glass of whiskey. He downed it. He poured himself another drink. A man wearing a grey t-shirt and camo pants was near. His muscles were obvious. It seemed like he was a soldier or a veteran. He took interest in the posh man. "Looks like something's got you down." "My friend is in hospital. Someone tried to harm him." "In a hospital?" "I called the police. They're investigating. He was given a new room." "Well, my name's Will." They shook hands. "Johnny."

"Johnny, if you're interested I can give you something you might like." "What do you mean?" "Follow me." Suspicious about the offer, Johnny walked behind the bar. Will pulled out a small bag filled with yellow powder. "This should help you. It keeps you relaxed. Slows your heart beat down but you're still breathing." "I don't know about this..." "It'll only cost you eight pounds." Johnny hesitated. "What is it?" "Macaroni." He took a step back. "What?" "Don't let those damn news reports get to you. This shit's good. You'll never find something like this." He reached out for the bag. "Maybe you're right."

Will pulled it away from him. "Not until I get my money." Johnny pulled out a few pounds from his wallet. He hand him the money. Will gladly shoved the bag to him. "Now, get out of here before anyone sees us." Johnny slipped the small bag into his pocket. He headed for the pub's restroom. Inside, he sat on a closed toilet at one of the stalls. He opened the bag. The scent was strong. It stung in his nose. His eyes closed. He sighed. He clutched his chest. He couldn't believe it until he felt it. He closed the bag. Hiding it just in case.

He washed his face. He inspected himself in the mirror. There was nothing that could have told anyone, not even himself, that he was high. He walked out in the dark. Besides the whiskey bubbling in his stomach, the drug made him stumble on his feet. Luckily, he made it to the hospital. The police had left earlier. A nurse gave her a hand written note that was by Officer Green. The note told of their investigation being completed. That they did all they could and would be continuing their investigation at Scotland Yard. He took the elevator to John's room. It was there that he found him still sleeping. Thankful, he joined him too. Sitting near the bed.

Over the next couple of weeks, no one had seen Johnny except for his butler who always served him his meals on a tray to his room. John was living temporarily in the mansion despite Johnny's invitation to stay. He wanted to talk to him but the last time he tried helping him, he almost got him killed. He figured the drinking wasn't going to leave quickly.

Johnny grew frustrated. Since he became addicted to Macaroni, he couldn't stand any form of light. He kept his clothes off. Day and night, he constantly dug his nails into his skin. Scratching all over until he felt his blood. Even with the clear evidence of the drug's faults, it was hard not to inhale it. He fell over. Slowly suffocating.

"John!" The butler stood near the stairs. "Johnny hasn't opened his door for lunch! I tried knocking but he won't answer!" John followed him. It took him a second try but he kicked down the door. The butler switched the lights on. "Johnny!" He shook him. He notice the scabs. Fresh and old. Johnny was shirtless with a pair of pink boxer briefs. "Call an ambulance!"

Johnny didn't understood why rehabs had to have bland colors on their patients' uniforms. He stuck with being clothed in white anyway. It came as no surprise to him that they knew how to take care of addicts like him. Macaroni had less of an effect compared to stronger drugs. Even when it seemed like the user was dead, there were still minutes to save them. John was given a Visitor's pass with his name. Because of his friend's royalty, he had a private large room filled with a small library and a TV. A personal chef cooked his meals. All of his scars had eventually healed.

A cup of tea sat near his laptop. His therapist told him the benefit of writing. He planned on writing a book. Hoping it could refresh his friend's memories. "Sir Johnny, you have a visitor." He cringed at the label he spoke of. The employee closed the door. "Johnny?" "Sir!" He enclosed the space between them. His strong rough hands held his hips. Butterflies danced across John's nerves. "I should have came here sooner." ,said John. "Don't fret. You did what you thought was right. Giving me some time is exactly what I needed." Johnny head to his table. He poured some tea into a fresh cup. Two sugar cubes sweetened the bitter taste.

A white cream swirled like a tornado mixed in the fantastical brown. He twisted the ingredients together by a silver spoon. The utensil had royal engravings. He hand him the drink. John sat across from him. Johnny closed the laptop. "How's the room? I didn't think you'd have time to renovate." He smirked. "Actually, this place is meant for any patient with great wealth." John placed his cup on the small plate. "Why did you do it? When I was at the hospital, you let Macaroni take over your life." Johnny took a long sip. "I was selfish. I took the chance of risking you over the chance of freeing my wife. Yet, I chose to save you when I could have saved her from the beginning. I should have never visited."

He brushed his finger over the golden patterns on the handle of the cup. "Our lives were much happier without-" "Without what? Each other?" His lips pursed. "You almost died twice because of me." "And you know that I would have done it again for you." "S-Sir?" "Johnny, we've been friends for eighteen years. When we stopped talking, I couldn't stand it. Seeing you since my stupid decision to move, this month has been the best. So even though we witnessed some awful stuff, you were there for me and so was I for you. Johnny, you practically saved my life." He placed his hand over. "Our lives were always rollercoaster rides but at least we can stick together and help others."

Johnny let his fingers intertwined with his. "Does that mean you wish to create the business?" John nodded. "I want to save people from our reality. This is our chance to make things right." Johnny opened the laptop. He spun it around. "And no one will forget because our story hasn't started yet. We are in a roller coaster of chaos but we can balance it." "Johnny, you have to promise me that you won't turn to drugs or alcohol as a crutch. I...I can't lose you. Not when the world needs us. Not when I need you...." Silent, he walked to a record player at a drawer near the bed. A bed decorated with velvet red sheets. He pressed the needle against the record. The speaker from the record player began to play 'Salut d'Amour.'

"I promise on one condition. You must dance to Elgar with me." John stood. "But I don't know how to." "That's ok. I can show you." Johnny extended his hand out. Nervous, John reached. When those hands embraced him, he never felt more safe than with his best friend. Johnny Toast. The man he met all those years ago. That silky soft voice. His slender strong arms. His stubble were like bristles but oddly enough...comforting. He was lost in the sky. The blues who never took their gaze off of him.

"I'll come out. Soon, I will be free." Jimmy cackled.


End file.
